


Let Me Say The Words Before I Leave

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, SERIOUSLY THO WHY DID I DO THIS, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: “I love you.”That was the last thing Keith ever heard from Lance. As those words left his lips, so was his last breath.





	Let Me Say The Words Before I Leave

“I love you.”

 

That was the last thing Keith ever heard from Lance. As those words left his lips, so was his last breath.

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Keith never thought this mission would be his last with Lance. Allura simply told both of them to infiltrate a Galra base to get information on the planet they planned to set free with Shiro and Hunk as back-up. There wasn’t even anything suspicious at first. Just a simple, easy mission for the paladins of Voltron.

 

‘Easy’ went down the drain when they found out they were ambushed with no time to escape. There were too much Galra soldiers that even both of them struggled to fight back.

 

A soft cry from behind was all Keith heard that alerted him of Lance’s injury. He slashed his way through a bunch of Galrans, grabbed the blue paladin and hastily fled the scene. They almost didn’t make it back, but thanks to Red who came to their rescue, they managed to safely return to the castle. Or at least that was what he thought.

 

As soon as Red landed on the hangar, Keith cradled Lance, trying to take him to the medbay.

 

But Lance only gripped his wrist, his hand shaking.

 

“Don’t,” he said with bated breath.

 

“Lance, I gotta put you into the pod,” Keith reasoned, voice filled with worry. Blood seeped through the blue paladin’s armor and Keith was _scared_.

 

“Keith, I know I won’t make it.”

 

The red paladin could feel his breath stopped for a second. “No, no, don’t say that. You’re strong, Lance. You can make it. What would we be without our sharpshooter?”

 

A ghost of a smile graced Lance’s face. It was barely there – just like his lifeline.

 

But his grip on Keith tightened.

 

“I’m sorry, I know this is so not the time to tell you this but I feel like I’m not gonna have another chance,” Lance said, staring right at Keith’s eyes.

 

“You can tell me after you get out of the pod. Please, Lance, let me help you,” he begged.

 

“No, Keith. You don’t understand, I–” Lance’s breath had become labored, his eyes were starting to close.

 

“Lance–”

 

“I love you.”

 

It was as if everything froze in time. Keith felt Lance’s grip went limp. His breathing came to a stop. Red liquid soaked through the armor, pooling on the floor of the Red Lion. Those three words were played in a loop on Keith’s mind.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

 

He then hugged Lance for the last time and whispered to his ear,

 

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm bored af but have no idea what to do. this is what i came up with. it has absolutely no plot or whatsoever but i think 'fuck it. i'm gonna post this on ao3'. I'M SO SORRY.


End file.
